First consider the expression for: the sum of $3$ and the quantity of $5$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $1$ plus the product of $-4$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $5$ times $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What is the sum of $3$ and $5x$ $5x$ $ + 3$ What is the product of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (5x + 3) = \color{orange}{-4(5x+3)}$ What is $1$ plus $\color{orange}{-4(5x+3)}$ $-4(5x+3)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(5x+3)+1$.